Battle for the Earth
by Flaming skystar
Summary: The powerpuffs and rowdyruffs have always been enemies right... but what happens when a they most join forces to stop Him from taking over the Earth with an ancient dark power. An battle of good v.s. evil and some romance too. See what adventure lies ahead. Reds, Green and Blues
1. Descriptions

**Me: First story! please go easy with the comments.4**

**PPG & RRB: WERE GODS!**

**Me:** **Nope :)**

**PPG: Awww**

**RRB: Damn it!**

**Me: Well I should of should of said yes and no**

**PPG & RRB:...**

**Me: You guys aren't gods but are gonna be given the power of gods. **

**PPG: Oh..**

**RRB: Still cool though**

**Butch: I'm gonna kick so much ass and show everybody who the strongest god**

**Brick: Yeah Me!**

**Butch: Say you!**

**Boomer: Maybe I'll be the strongest this time**

**Brick and Butch: Like hell you will ( RRB begin fighting )**

**Buttercup: Morons**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer before they destory something**

**Bubbles: Flaming Skystar doesn't own Me, my sisters, the rrb or any other Powerpuff character.**

**Blossom& Buttercup: Happy Reading! [ Going to stop the RRB]**

**(P.S. This chapter won't be long so I'mma update twice today)**

* * *

><p><strong>Powerpuff girls<strong>

**Blossom: Eldest sister **

**16 years old**

**Signature color: Pink**

**Goddess of Ice**

**Buttercup: Middle sister**

**16 years old**

**Signature color: Lime green**

**Goddess of nature**

**Bubbles: Youngest sister**

**16 years old**

**Signature color: Baby blue**

**Goddess of water**

* * *

><p><strong>Rowdyruff boys<strong>

**Brick: Eldest brother**

**16 years old**

**Signature color: Red**

**God of fire**

**Butch: Middle brother**

**16 years old**

**Signature color: green/forest green**

**God of Earth**

**Boomer: Youngest Brother**

**16 years old**

**Signature color: Blue/Dark Blue**

**God of lightning**

* * *

><p><strong><span>OC:<span>**

**Name: Lucia**

**Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and light**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And their you have it. It short but I'll update again later today <strong>

**PPG:[Still trying to stop the RRB] BYE!**

**LATER!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Well here's chapter 1**

**PPG: (tiredly) Yea**

**Me: What's wrong with you three**

**Blossom: It took us an hour to stop those idiots from fighting!**

**Buttercup: I've never seen a bunch of dumbasses fight over stupid stuff!**

**Me: *Shrug* What were you expecting them to be civilized people**

**PPG: No**

**Me: Were are they anyway**

**Bubbles: After we got them to stop, buttercup knocked them out and buried them alive and put concrete on it so they can't get out**

**Me: Wow! 0.o **

**Buttercup: What...It had to be done**

**Me: Still that's a bit extreme. Can't they still get out since they have superpowers**

**Blossom: Nope. She sprayed them with antidote x**

**Me: Ok why didn't you to stop her and how are they gonna breath. **

**Buttercup: Damn**

**Me: Well while we go get the rrb, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Buttercup's Pov<span>**

**"I'm so bored, I hate history " I thought. I put my head down on my desk waiting for the bell to ring which was taking to damn long. " Buttercup" I heard someone whisper and looked to my right to see my younger sister sister bubbles calling me. " What" I asked her. Bubbles has changed much since she was little. She got got a little more mature but still her sweet, loving, caring self. She grew to be same the same high as me and blossom which is 5'6. She got C-cup breast and a hour glass figure. Right now she wearing a baby blue dress with bubbles designs all over it . A pair of white leggings underneath, and she had on a pair of blue flats on. Her hair is still in her pigtails only their longer which reach mid-back. Yup same old Bubbles. Then again I haven't changed that much either. I'm still a tomboy. I have an hourglass figure as well. C-cup breast which I fucking hate( Especially since mine's the biggest). Right now I'm wearing a green shirt with a skull and cross-bone on it. A pair of black shorts and black and green sneakers. My hair also reaches my shoulder. I lift my head up my head and turn to her. "What" I asked tiredly. " It's lunch time" she said. I suddenly jumped up thinking when the bell rung. Quickly forgetting about it I ran out the classroom out. I heard someone running after me. I guessing it was Bubbles. I quickly made my way to the lunch line got three lunch trays of food and headed to my table which consisted of me, my sisters and our friend Robin who already got her lunch. As I sat down I got this weird feeling something was going to happen today but I not sure what. I kept the thought to my self as I sat down.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blossom's Pov<span>**

**As I got of my chemistry class I headed to lunch were my friend robin was there waiting. " Hey Blossom" she said. "Hey Robin how was you advanced English class" I asked her. "TERRIBLE, teacher sucks" she replied as she started eating her lunch. I smiled at her. Lot of stuff really changed over the years. Especially myself and my sisters. Like my sisters I have C-cup breast and a hourglass figure. Right now I'm wearing a pink shirt with the word my name on it and bold letters, and pair of black shorts and pink sneakers. Also I got rid of my bow but my hair is still long and reaches almost my ankles. Now I keep my hair in ponytail with a red and pink who was sulking from her terrible class was wearing a purple shirt that said ' I'm cute' in black letters, gray jeans and purple sneakers. Just then Buttercup came over and set at tray down for Bubbles and me before getting ready to eat her own. " Thanks" I said. " Yeah whatever" she replied being to eat. I just rolled my eyes. Same old Buttercup. We talked for our whole lunch time until we had to go back to class. Suddenly my cell phone rang. It was the mayor saying the Mojo Jojo was attacking the the city. Yes if your wondering after all these years villains still don't learn. We ran outside and headed of towards the city.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's Pov (AN: I didn't forget them )**

**I was sitting in my math class. I wasn't paying any attention, I was doodling on my paper. My brother Butch was sleeping at his desk while other brother Brick was reading some book he got from the library. Your all probably thinking what the hell I'm talking about. Yes the Rowdyruff boys go to school. Thanks to our "father" Mojo. Me and my bros have grown over the year. We all stood at a height of 6'2. Brick was still the leader and the smartest. He was to my left right now. He was wearing a red shirt with a dragon design. and pair of black jeans with red sneakers. Also he kept his lucky red hat. His hair reaches down to his knees. Butch who was sitting in front of Brick, is still the same tough and hothead he was before. He still has his porcupine hair style. Right now he wearing regular black shirt with a green stripe, a pair of black jeans with a chain hanging down the side and green sneakers. I'm no different either. I still have my old hairstyle. I'm wearing a blue polo shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers. I was pulled out of my though when the bell rung. My brothers and I left the room and headed for lunch. We got our lunch and went to our spot on the roof of the school. Butch began stuffing food in his mouth like a crazy person. " Lunch is the best" Butch said with a mouth full of food. " Finish your food before you speak dumbass " Brick said. I chuckled and finished my own lunch. As lunch ended I saw 3 familiar streaks of light flying away form school. " Hey guys look isn't that the puffs" I said. My brothers looked at where I was pointing. " Hell yeah thats them" Butch said a bit to excitedly. " Where are they going" I asked. " Who cares, it beats being here" Brick replied flying after them. Butch and I caught up with him. For some reason I felt something was about to happen but I don't know what. I shrugged it off as we continued to follow the puffs.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>No One's Pov<span>**

**The girls made their way into the city. They quickly beat Mojo and his robot he was using to rob a bank and dropped him off in prison. " Well look who it is the powderpuff girls" a very familiar voice said. The girls glared knowing who it was. " What do you stupid ruffs want" Buttercup asked annoyed. " Yea and shouldn't you guys be at school ?" Bubbles asked. " We got bored and we saw you three leaving school so we followed" Brick said. " Well get lost" Buttercup said. " What if we don't want to" Butch asked her with a smirk. " Then we'll make you leave" Blossom answered. Soon both the ruffs and the puffs began arguing. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bubble's Pov<span>**

**As we were arguing I noticed Boomer was staring at me. I couldn't help but blush. He looked so much manlier than he did when wer younger. He must caught my stare because he looked at me. I blushed and looked away. " Bubbles why are you blushing" I heard Blossom asked me. I realized that my siblings stopped fighting with their counterparts and was staring at Boomer and me who was also blushing. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TwO FLIRTING" Buttercup yelled. " No" we both yelled. " Yeah right, Bubbles and Boomer sitting in a tree K-I-S-S..." Butch started singing. As he was singing I saw a strange bright light. " Um, guys do you see what I see" I asked them a little nervous. They all looked to see a bright light coming for us. " The He.." Buttercup started. Then all I saw was pitch black.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>In the underworld<span>** ( I assume this is were he always at)

**No one's Pov**

In the far depths of the underworld/hell...

**" ...nothing, Nothing, NOTHING" a very angry Him yells. " Why can't I come up with a good plan to rule the world, WHY!". " Because your weak..." a strange voice says. " Who said that" Him asked with a voice of surprise. " I did" the voice answers. Him turns to see a glowing purple gem with a black flame in the middle. " Hm, I wonder where this came from" him asked no one in particular. Suddenly the gem started glowing and Him became engulfed in a black and purple aura. Suddenly him transforms into this huge black dragon.[A/N: I terrible at describing so here's the link. ] After transforming Him returns to normal except ever part on him that was red was now a dark purple and the pink was a lighter shade of purple. A smirk could be seen on his face. " Time to plan the destruction of the Earth" Him said in a much more evil and demonic tone than his usual voice. **

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And their you have it<strong>

**PPG: Great Job**

**Me: Well please review and tell me what you think. Again first story go easy on the comments please.**

**RRB: R&R**

**PPG: And get a ice cream sundae**

**Me: BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever but I...**

**(Banging on door)**

**Me: I don't have much time but again I'm so sorry**

**(Door gets broken off hinges)**

**Buttercup: THERE YOU ARE B******

**Me:F***! Well enjoy the story**

**(Me: Runs out the room)**

**(PPG AND RRB chase after me)**

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's Pov<br>**

**I groaned as I got up. My head hurt like a B****. I look around to see where the hell I was but all I could see was white. I did however see my brothers and the puffs lying on the ground not to far from me. I smirked as I screamed"YOU GUYS WAKE UP" ! They all jumped up screaming until they realized it was just. "Asshole" I heard Brick. I just rolled my eyes and look at my counterpart who look like she wanted to murder me. I could help but stare at her. She was hot when she was mad, wait what. Did I just call my counterpart hot. Man I must of hit my head hard.**

* * *

><p><strong> Bubbles pov<br>**

**I sigh as I watched my sisters and the boys. Butch was a jerk at times. I turned my head to see a women with beautiful mid-back length lavender hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. She was wearing those robes the Greek Goddess wear. If I wasn't scared by her presence I would kept staring, but I screamed anyway. I also go the others attention because they turned and instantly got into a defensive stance. " Who the Hell are you" I heard Buttercup ask. The mystery women smiled before speaking. " My name is Lucia and I am the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and light. " I'm sorry what" I heard Brick ask. " Did you s..say Goddess" Blossom asked Lucia. Lucia shook her head yes. " So why are you here" Boomer asked. " I here to ask for help" she replied. "Help why would a god need" I whispered.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucia's Pov<br>**

**" I need help because your enemy him is in possession of a crystal that harbored an ancient evil" I began. " Inside lives a powerful ancient dragon named Acheron. He was locked away by the gods for releasing a group of evil demons and dragons against the gods. Lucky he was sealed away by 6 ancient gods and their dragons." I continued. " Wait, wait so were do we come in" Buttercup interrupted me. " I was getting to that" I replied " Anyway after that the six ancient gods sealed away their powers and their dragons in these gems that I hold". I held out my hand and six gems appeared in front of me. Each held by a gold chain one pink, light blue lime green, red, dark blue and forest green. " Inside these gems hold the elements of the six ancient warriors. The pink on hold the power of ice, the light blue one holds the power of water, the lime green holds the power of nature, the red on hold the power of fire, the dark blue holds the power of lightning and the forest green has the power of earth. As for the dragons they were sealed in tombs which must be found to release them. Once they are found they will work with the one who has their element. This is were you guys come in. I wanted to ask you guys to please help fight and stop Him and Acheron from destroying the Earth" I finished explaining. I look at their faces and almost laughed. Their jaws were this close to hitting the ground and their eyes were popping out of their sockets. I was going to say something when " HELL YES! WERE GONNA GODS! We are gonna do this right,RIGHT!" I heard Butch scream. I just starred at him. " SHUT UP BUTCH" Brick screamed. "Look we usually don't work together but if you need help we'll do it" Brick said. " Thank you. What about you gir..", " Of course were gonna help" Bubbles said cutting me off. " We'll do anything to stop evil so yes we'll help" Blossom said. " I don't care as long as I can fight" Buttercup said. I smiled and said " Thank you all". Now I'm gonna send you back and you can talk amongst yourselves. " Wait will we see you again" Boomer asked " Yes, in a months time I will come get you all when everything is ready. When that happens we will search for the sealed dragon tombs and train you each to control the your powers" I replied. I passed the gems out. I gave Blossom the pink one, Bubbles got the light blue, Buttercup got the lime green, Brick got the red, Boomer got the dark blue and Butch got the forest green one. They too k the gems and put them on. I waved to them and said " See you all soon" as a bright white light engulfed the room.**

* * *

><p><strong> Boomer: We hope you enjoyed the chapter<br>**

**Blossom: I f your wondering why were doing the ending it's because...**

**Buttercup: We kinda beat the author into a coma**

**Butch: Thankfully blondie knows medical aid**

**Brick: Hopefully the author will live and update**

**Blossom: Whenever she wakes up**

**(In background-Bubbles: BYE GUYS!)**

**Rrb: R&R and...**

**Blossom and Buttercup: Get a pie**

**[ Links for gems on my profile]**


End file.
